Rising
by BlueKnight101
Summary: With Lima expanding, a chance encounter between the Dark Knight and Quinn Fabray, leads to drastic events. Repost of a crossover in an attempt to get more views
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**LIMA, OHIO, USA**

Lima, Ohio. In mere months, this small, quaint town in America had grown into one of the worlds largest cities. This all stemmed from one small act, the town was chosen by Saudi born businessman Mansook Habad, as the basis for his new industry headquarters, Habad Enterprises. Many other major companies such as Microsoft, Toshiba, Apple, Yamaha, Mercedes and Wayne Enterprises.

Skyscrapers dominated the skyline, new public buildings were constructed and sports teams were founded.

However, the most impressive building that was built was , by far, a stone for stone remake of Wayne Manor on a hill overlooking the city. It is in this remake that our story starts properly...

Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne Enterprises and also the Dark Knight, the Batman, had gotten no sleep, he had been far to busy scanning security systems for any sign of the Joker, after his escape from Arkham Asylum, mere hours ago. If he could of, Bruce would have returned to Gotham there and then, but by that time, reports were coming in about Joker leaving the country in a Private Plane. Bruce hoped, no prayed, that Joker had turned over a new leaf. That he would go to a secluded island somewhere and live out the rest of his days in peace, but, deep down, Bruce knew that Joker would never give up, while Batman lived.

He rolled out of bed, and grabbed his phone off the bedside cabinet. There was reminder on the screen. 'Pick new school for Shona and Tim' He groaned loudly, his family was going to be over here for at least 6 months, so, unless he wanted his adoptive children to suffer from a decline in their education, then he had to choose a school before the new team started. He had viewed a few during his weekends since arriving here, but none lived up to his high expectations.

Quickly pulling on a three piece, black, Armani suit, he snatched the brochure for this next school off the bedside cabinet. The front read;

**'McKinley High School'**

It also featured a picture of a smiling blonde girl, in a red, white and black cheerleading uniform, and also the Headmaster on the front. Opening it, he read the first page while making his way downstairs. It was entitled;

**'Head Cheerleader's Notes'**

It was written in a formal style; this impressed him.

**'Dear, prospective student/parent, it is an honour to give you your first look into life at McKinley High. Life at the school is an easy life, although the work is indeed challenging, the atmosphere the school gives off , makes the work a bit less daunting. We have a range of subjects, from Physical Education to English, all taught by highly qualified teachers from many different ethnic backgrounds. The school is a mixed sex school, meaning we accept both male and female students. There is a no tolerance policy in terms of drinking and drug use. Our school may not be the best funded, but it is one with a great family atmosphere. Our main profits come from the success of our Cheerleading squad, and it's award winning coach Sue Sylvester. I hope what I have written here will give you some insight into our school.- Quinn Fabray' **

Bruce smiled as he entered the kitchen and grabbed the first item of food he could find, some left over pizza from the night before. Taking a bite he grabbed a set of car keys off the kitchen table and headed out the kitchen door.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting

**CHAPTER 1**

**2 hours later**

It was the middle of summer and Lima was in the middle of a massive heatwave. The temperature, yesterday at midday, had hit forty two degrees, to nearly everyone's horror. No matter what people tried, no one could keep cool. However, today, some people had it much worse. Being stuck in a school on a roasting hot day is bad enough, but when the air conditioning isn't working either, it makes life a whole lot harder.

Quinn Fabray had never sweated this much in her life. Her blonde hair was dripping and her cheerleader's uniform was sticking to her body. She was in Maths. Usually, she was really good at Maths, but, today she wished she had just stayed at home with the air conditioning pumped up to full, a tub of ice cream in one hand, a spoon in the other, and just pig out. Although, Coach would never allow that. All be it, Quinn wasn't really that scared of Sue Sylvester, the only thing that Sue could do that would scare Quinn, was to cut her from the Cheerios squad. Then, her popularity would fall so fast, it would be virtually none existent. Her life had been better. Much better. Her boyfriend had recently dumped her to pursue that annoying Rachel Berry, her and her mum had fallen out about a silly little thing and she never got picked for a solo in Glee club. Her relationship with her sister however, had never been better.

Jemma Fabray was in the year below Quinn, and the two were best of friends. Although, Jemma often accused Quinn of being overprotective. Quinn never saw it as her being overprotective, just her being a good big sister.

A loud knock on the class room door snapped Quinn out of her ice cream dream. Just like everyone in the class room, Quinn turned her attention to the door, which opened to reveal two men. One she knew very well, the other who looked familiar but for an unknown reason.

The first was William Schuster, her Glee and Spanish teacher, one of the only teachers who was actually likeable in this god forsaken place.

"Yes, Mr Schuster?" Her Math teacher asked, with a smile.

"I need to borrow Miss Fabray."

The Math teacher nodded, and Will motioned to Quinn. Who slowly and with a smile and a wave to her Math teacher who returned the smile, but not the wave, got to her feet and followed Will and the other gentleman out of the class room.

As soon as the door to her Math room closed, Will smiled at Quinn and began speaking; "Quinn, sorry to drag you out of Math, but this is Mister Bruce Wayne, a prospective parent, he asked to be shown around by you personally. I told him, it wasn't really customary for a parent to be able to request who showed them round, but this is a _special _case."

Quinn's interest peaked with the way Will said special, "Of course, Mr. Schue," Quinn said with one of her trademark smiles and watched as Will moved off down the corridor, back towards his Spanish room.

"So, Miss Fabray," Bruce began with one of his dazzling smiles, "Where shall we begin?"

"Please, call me Quinn, everyone does." She said, and when Bruce nodded politely, "Where would you like to start, Mr. Wayne?"

"Please, call me Bruce." This made Quinn giggle and gently slap him on the arm. His arms were like rock, "How about the gym?" Bruce said, offering his arm for Quinn to take, which she did, giggling profoundly.

They set off towards the gym, each asking the other a question. Quinn went first; "So, Bruce, you're name seems very familiar, are you a movie star or something?"

Bruce laughed, a deep, throaty, chuckle, "No, I'm no movie star. I own Wayne Enterprises."

Quinn gasped as his identity clicked with her, "Oh my god," She stated, "You're a millionaire aren't you?"

"No," He said, and Quinn smile faded slightly only to be reignited by his next words, "I'm a billionaire."

"Wow." Quinn remarked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Cheerleader?" Bruce asked, quite simply, gesturing at the uniform.

"Head Cheerleader." She replied just as simply, "How many kids do you have?" She asked in return.

"None." This earned Bruce a look of fear, worry and confusion from Quinn, "My adoptive daughter and my ward are over here with me." He elaborated.

"Oh," Quinn let out a little laugh, "I was worried there."

Bruce laughed as well as she lead him into the gym. He nearly covered his ears at the volume of shouting coming from someone inside. God, whoever was the owner of that voice was a fan of the tough love policy.

"Who's the owner of that voice?" Bruce asked Quinn as she lead him round the bleachers and onto the basketball court.

"Coach Sue Sylvester." Quinn stated bluntly, as Bruce witnessed Sue screaming at a young girl, something about her hair being too short and her hips too wide. Bruce couldn't help but smile, "Cheerleading tryouts?"

Before Quinn could reply, Sue saw them and made her way towards them, "Who's the ageing arm candy, Q?" She asked.

Quinn smiled. Bruce didn't.

"Bruce Wayne." He said, holding out his hand.

Sue took it and shook it, "Sue Sylvester. Are you the same Bruce Wayne, who owns Wayne Enterprises?"

"The very same," Quinn said, a cheesy grin on her face.

"Quiet Babygate." Sue snapped, "The adults are talking now. So, Mr. Wayne, is there a Mrs. Wayne?"

Bruce's mind went into overdrive, thinking of what would happen if him and Sue had children. He was nearly sick. Little rich kids in track suit? Thanks, but no thanks, "Actually, there is."

Sue look disappointed for a split second, before remarking, "Fine, the only person good enough for Sue Sylvester, is Sue Sylvester." Then before either Quinn or Bruce could respond, Sue turned and walked back towards the cheer tryouts.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh, "Where to next, Quinn?"

"Cafeteria?"

Bruce nodded, "Lead the way."

It took them nearly four and a half hours to view the rest of the school, and by the end of the tour, school was nearly finished, and Quinn couldn't be bothered going back to class, however, she had Glee once school was finished, so couldn't go home yet.

"Goodbye, Bruce." Quinn said.

"Would you like a lift home?" Bruce asked, indicating his Aston Martin sitting outside the school.

"I can't, I have Glee club."

Bruce just nodded and wordlessly, made his way out it the sweltering heat. Leaving Quinn standing, watching him leave.


	3. Chapter 2 Starting A New

**CHAPTER 2**

**Wayne Manor**

Tim, as with most sixteen year old boys wasn't very happy with being woken up at half past five by one of the maids. Tim shouted and swore at her to get out, before, after an extra twenty in bed, Tim finally rolled out. Tim was fairly tall, standing at five foot eight, his eyes were a deep shade of turquoise and his black hair was messy and unkempt, but wasn't that long. He was built like a tank.

Tim quickly pulled on the first items of clothes he could get his hands on, a pair of old jeans, slightly torn at the knee, a plain white T-Shirt and a pair of socks with a questionable odour.

Shona's morning routine was completely different from Tim's. She was up at the same time as Bruce every morning. Half four. Up for a half hour run on the running machines and then, a half hour training session with Bruce. He bested her every time.

By the time Tim finally got down to breakfast, Shona and Bruce were both ready for their days. Breakfast was on the table and the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs and Coffee filled the air. Tim took a deep breath as he entered the dining room.

"Morning everyone!" He remarked, a large smile on his face, forced of course, for he was still tired. Shona just nodded in greeting, while Bruce just looked at him over the paper he was reading.

"Grab something quickly, we have to leave in ten minutes."

Tim's smile faded.

**McKinley**

**8:55am**

Most of McKinley's pupils went to school via a selection of very stereotypical yellow school buses, old, battered school buses, that had definitely seen better days. Not Tim and Shona however, while both had expressed to Bruce their desire to take the bus like regular pupils and not attract any attention, he had firmly told them, that he still had some paper work to complete, so would give them a lift in one of his many cars.

You can imagine the interest the Wayne family received from the school pupils who were outside, enjoying the heat before school started at nine. For most of them, the best car they had seen/been in, would have been a BMW or a Mercedes at best. So when a Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up outside the school, it gained interest.

Interest petered away slightly, when the doors opened and it turned out, jut to be some new students and their father arriving for their first day at McKinley.

"Bruce?" Tim asked.

"Yes, Tim?"  
"I'm gonna leave you and go look around, okay?"

"Sure." Bruce replied simply, and watched as Tim headed off into the crowds, "Come on, Shona." Bruce said and continued into McKinley.

So far, Tim was impressed, the sports facilities looked good and there were a few hotties at the school. Crossing a small hill, Tim reached the school Football field. It was in remarkably good condition for a high school pitch, although football wasn't his sport, he much preferred soccer. The next thing that caught his eye angered him. There were a couple of large football players, backing a small, brown haired girl into a corner, in their right hands were a cup of something. Knowing he wouldn't reach them in time, he grabbed a couple of stones off the ground, and throwing them with amazing accuracy, knocked the cups out of the football players hands. Only now, did he get his first look at the two players, both were built like tanks, nothing compared to Bane, but still a force to be reckoned with. One of them was black with a shaved head, and the other was white, with extremely short brown hair. Spotting him, the two football players smiled and launched themselves full speed towards Tim. In milliseconds, Tim calculated the situation and had his plan of action ready. The black player was faster then his companion, and would reach Tim first, he had his head down, at such an angle, that it looked like he was going to head butt Tim. Tim smiled, too easy. As the man reached him, Tim sidestepped and smashed his elbow into the mans neck, knocking him out instantly. As his friend hit the ground, the white player reached Tim and launched a combination of attacks towards him, a combination of right and left hooks. Tim had to stop himself from laughing, the man may have been built like a tank, he was also as slow as one. Tim dodged his attacks with ease, tiring the man out, before going on the offensive. He landed a right jab on the mans chest, then a left, followed by another right, the man stumbled backwards, but Tim didn't stop his attack, he hit the man with a right hook, breaking his nose, then performed a high kick to the side of the man's head, knocking him flat and unmoving.

Tim looked the two men over and smiled, before spitting on the white one, and brushing some dust off his shoulder.

Tim was about to leave, when a voice made him turn, "Thank you." Turning, he saw the girl that the two players had been threatening, "The result of their attack wouldn't have been pretty." Tim looked the girl over, in no way was she ugly, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't bad, just not his type.

"You're welcome. What did they want anyway?" Tim asked, the girl had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a cute smile.

"They wanted to slushee me." The girl explained.

"Slushee?" Tim asked, confused as to what Slusheeing was.

"It's when they throw Slushee's into peoples face."

"Really? That's terrible. Where were you heading?" Tim asks.

"Math. I was taking a short cut like I normally do, and they were waiting for me. I'm Rachel Berry, by the way." She said, extending her hand, which Tim took and shook.

"Timothy Drake, but please, call me Tim. Which way to Maths?" He asked.

Rachel nodded in the relative direction.

"Could there be more of these brutes waiting for you?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "There could be. There sometimes is."  
Tim smiled then gestured in the way Rachel had nodded, "Lead the way. I've got your back."

Rachel smiled and set off skipping, Tim walking beside her, while Rachel began talking about herself.

Meanwhile, Bruce had only just put the final signature on the final form to officially register Tim and Shona as students at McKinley when a familiar voice rang out.

"Bruce." Turning, he and Shona saw Quinn and three other girls approaching them, all three in uniforms identical to the ones Quinn was wearing. Two of the girls were white, the other was latina, the latina and one of the girls had brown hair and the other cheerleader had blonde hair.

"Quinn," Bruce said with a smile, "How are you?"

"Good, good," She replied nodding, then she noticed Shona, "You must be Shona?" Quinn asked, extending her hand, which Shona slowly shook, "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray. These are my friends," She said gesturing to her entourage, "Santana," The latina gave and little nod, "Brittany," Brittany, the blonde, looked far away, deep in a day dream, "And last but, not least, my darling little sister Jemma." Jemma responded with a quiet "Hi." And a little wave.

"You can leave her with us if you want, Mr. Wayne." Jemma said, "We'll keep her out of trouble."

Bruce smiled, if Jemma was anything like her sister, then she would turn out great, "If that's alright with you Shona?"

Shona, who got incredibly shy when meeting new people, was bright red, but slowly nodded.

Bruce smiled, she'd be alright, "Listen kiddo, have a good first day, and stick with Quinn." Bruce said, pulling her into a hug, before turning and starting to leave.

"Bruce," Quinn said, regaining his attention, "I have a question to ask you."

"Let's talk while I walk to my car," Bruce told her, "I'm running late."

"Of course," Quinn said falling into step with him, adding a, "Keep Shona out of trouble." For Santana, Brittany and Jemma.

As they emerged, in silence, into the courtyard, Bruce gave Quinn a nudge to get her speaking. Quinn smiles before beginning, "For the past six months, I've been looking for a job..." Before she could say anymore, Bruce laughed.

"And you want me to set you up with an entry level position at Wayne Enterprises?"

Quinn went bright red, then, slowly nodded, "It doesn't need to be high paying, just a job."

By now, they had reached Bruce's car, as he unlocked it and opened the door, he responded, "You're in luck, my assistant quit yesterday, and her replacement can't work weekends. Interested?"

Quinn nodded quickly, "Very. Thank you Bruce."

Bruce got into the car, and rolled down the window, "How does ten grand a year sound?"

Quinn's jaw dropped, "T..ten grand?"

"Yes," Bruce said, "That's the starting salary for a assistant at the level of Wayne Enterprises."

"That's ninety six dollars a day!" Quinn announced amazed.

"I know." Bruce said, before driving off, leaving Quinn standing there amazed. She was glued to the spot, her mind racing. _Ten Grand! Ten Grand! That's more money then I've ever had in my life! Ninety Six dollars a day! A DAY! _Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts by the school bell going. Getting annoyed at herself, Quinn set off on the run to her first class.


	4. Chapter 3 Riddle Me This

**CHAPTER 3**

**1 month later**

Tim liked McKinley, it was brilliant fun. In no time at all, he had made new friends. Obviously, there was Rachel, who felt like she owed him one for saving her, her 'friend' Finn Hudson, who Tim could tell fancied Rachel, and the one he liked the best, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. All three were completely different. Rachel was incredibly self-centered at times, doing nothing but talk about her Broadway dream and how she was going to achieve it. Finn was abit of an oaf, but, Tim had to admit, he was a nice guy, who would do anything for his friends. Puck, reminded Tim of himself, arrogant and hot headed, but when he was needed to be, kind and caring. He had only been at this school two weeks, but him and Puck had already been in a few fights. Puck was solid in a fight, he was no Bruce (There was no one he'd rather have at his side in a fight than Bruce) but Puck was good enough. He had met one of Shona's new friends as well.

Quinn Fabray. God, but was she hot. Tim had a massive crush on her, but it was slightly awkward, as Rachel had informed him that Quinn and Finn had just broken up and to make things a million times worse for him, she had given birth to Puck's daughter Beth. If he was going to get her, she would have to ask him. If he asked her, Tim was pretty sure Finn and Puck wouldn't be very pleased.

Shona was loving life at McKinley, after she got over her shyness, she fit in perfectly. Her and Jemma got on really well, and were fast on the way to becoming best friends. Santana was fun to, but for some reason, which Shona didn't know, Brittany really hated her. Brittany barely knew her, why did she hate her? Shona would confront her, however, she wasn't sure how Brittany would react, maybe she would get Santana to speak to Brittany for her. Anyway, that wasn't important right now, what was was the Cheerios tryout that Quinn had managed to get her. According to Santana, the coach was fearsome. When Shona had remarked that she couldn't be that bad Santana had told her to ask around, which Shona did and she wasn't scared.

Tim and Shona hadn't seen each other very often, a couple of times in passing, and at lunch the first day.

Bruce had been very busy, Wayne Enterprises were on the brink of closing the deal with a very prestigious Chinese company, the deal was based around the manufacture and selling of EMP's to the worlds major superpowers, mainly America and Russia. It was a multimillion dollar deal. Not only was Bruce being rushed off his feet, Quinn was as well, being Bruce's assistant was not as easy as she had hoped it would be. She had paper work to read through, clients to phone, buisness deal meetings to organise and, on top of all that, she still had school, Cheerio practise and Glee Club to attend. Her Mum had her rushed off her feet, and of course, she didn't speak to her Dad anymore.

**Cheerio Try Outs**

"Alright you useless maggots," Sue shouted into a mega phone, Quinn was standing by her right hand and Santana by her left, "Welcome to the hardest four minutes of your life. In the next four minutes, we will weed out the completely useless from the slightly useless. Show me what you've got."

Forty potential cheerleader stood before Sue, Quinn and Santana, the majority of them quaking in their boots, but not Shona. No, she had faced the Riddler, the Joker, Bane, Poison Ivy and Penguin to name but a few, Sue didn't scare her.

After the four minutes, Sue had eliminated nearly all the cheerleaders, but she had a problem, the two left were both trying out for Brittany's position, who much to Sue's disappointment, wasn't here.

"Sand Bags, where's Tweedledum?" Sue snapped at Santana.

"Don't know coach," Santana commented, "Shall I go find her?"

Sue just nodded, then turned to Quinn, "I probably won't listen to your advice, but which would you choose?" She said pointing at the two potential cheerleaders.

Quinn smiled, one of her devious smiles, "Her." She says simply, pointing at Shona, "She's more flexible, faster and can jump higher. She also follows orders well."

Sue nodded slowly, she didn't usually listen to her head cheerleader's advice, but Babygate had a point. The McBain girl was everything Quinn had said, but yet she had said she had had no professional training? Strange. Sue made a mental note to test the girl.

Her thought's were interrupted as the exit banged open, the brilliant light lit up the outline of a man. The man looked to be around 5 foot 9, he had on a bowler hat and held a question mark shaped staff in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Sue shouted with anger.

"Riddle me this and I'll answer the question," The man responded, " What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days?"

Sue looked dumbstruck as the man walked further into the hall, Shona knew who he was but couldn't do anything. Sue cursed under her breath, riddles were never her strong point. She opened her mouth to speak, but Quinn cut her off.

"The letter N," She stated and blushed, "The letter N is the answer."

The man smiled, he had a pair of glasses on, and he looked very thin, "One of my easier riddles. I am Edward Nigma, better known as the Riddler. May I ask you another? Miss?" The Riddler said, fishing for an answer.

"Fabray, Quinn Fabray, and you may."

"What is it that no man wants to have, but no man wants to lose?"

Quinn thought for a moment, she was good at riddles, "A Lawsuit."

"Correct, As one baker to another-how do you make a dishonest shortcake?"

"A lye berry shortcake. One of my favourite desserts." Quinn said a large smile across her face.

"What are the chilliest twelve inches in the world?"

It took Quinn a minute to figure it out, but she did, "Cold feet."

Riddler let out a psychotic laugh, "You're good Quinn. What do you find in a kitchen cabinet which isn't alive?"

"Dead Pans."

"A tricky one, what gave it away?"

"I remember reading it somewhere."  
"Why is a bear like a fallen tree?"  
"A bear lumbers and a tree becomes lumber."

"How do you divide seventeen apples between sixteen people?"  
"Make apple sauce." Quinn could swear they were getting easier.

"What suit of cards lays eggs?" Riddler asked, getting frustrated by the blonde.

"One that's chicken hearted."

" The Pope, Beyonce, Barack Obama, and Bill Gates are on the same plane. There are only 3 parachutes left for the 4 of them. Obama says: "As the President, I think I should have the right to have a parachute, because I rule millions of people in the greatest nation of all." Beyonce says: "As one of the greatest singers of all-time, I think I should deserve to be safe. I bring tears and laughter to millions of people, and I'm an important contributor to pop music." Bill Gates says: "As one of the richest successful company owners, I think I should live because I'm on top of the economics cycle, creating jobs and incomes for millions of people. I am a wealthy and intelligent man." Finally, the Pope says: "I'm an old, religious man. I lived a life that's full, I helped millions of people find their way through God, I'm ready to let go of a parachute and to face my fate. Which one of them will abandon the parachute and die?"

Quinn's mind went into overdrive, she had never heard a riddle like this one. It wouldn't be the Pope, that would be too obvious. It wouldn't be Obama, because he's the president. Beyonce, she eventually decided on.

"Beyonce." She told him, with a cocky smile, which instantly disappeared when the Riddler laughed.

"Wrong!" He said, twirling his stick in his hand, " I never said the plane was crashing, did I?"

Quinn went bright red, she had been tricked by the Riddler.

"Do you know what, Quinn? No one will die tonight. You're far too much like me!" He said with another bout of laughter as he left the room, via the way he had come.

"Until we meet again, Quinn." He said with a wave, and was gone.

11:30 pm

Quinn had just finished work for the day. Bruce had offered her a lift home, he had just gone to get his coat when her phone rang. She sighed when she checked the caller I.D. 'Mum'.

"Hey Mum, I'm just..." She stopped when she heard her mum crying, "Mum? What's wrong?"

"Jemma snuck out and she's not answering her phone. I'm really worried."

"Don't worry, Mum, we'll find her." Quinn said as she hung up and instantly started a group call, with everyone who would pick up, Puck, Finn and Santana.

"Jemma's snuck out. I need your help." Quinn spoke quickly, but clearly.

"Don't worry Q, we'll find her." Puck said, to which the three agreed.

"There's two parties, that she could have gone to," Santana said, "Ryan Robertson's a boy in her year, or Johnny Smith's, a senior."

"Johnny's party is near mine," Finn said, "I'll head there, Santana, meet me there and we'll check it out."

"Alright." Santana said, before they both hung up.

"We'll head to Ryan's," Puck said, "Where are you?"

"At Wayne Enterprises," Quinn said, barely holding back tears, "Bruce and I will meet you there."

"No," A voice said behind Quinn, turning, she saw Bruce standing in his office door way, "Take the Aston. Go find your sister." Bruce said tossing her the keys.

Quinn nodded her thanks, and ran as quickly as she could into the elevator. Bruce smiled, then re-entered his office, his smile disappearing instantly, closing the door, he spoke, "Lock." There was a click as the door locked behind him, " Bookcase."

The bookcase on the far side swung open to reveal a secret room. Entering it, Bruce pulled it closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 4 The Batman

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ryan Robertson's party**

Quinn ran as fast as she could, half supporting Jemma, half dragging her. They were being chased. At least four men were following. Quinn damned herself, she had, foolishly, left Puck with Bruce's Aston, so it didn't get stolen. She fumbled in her jeans pocket for her I-Phone, she eventually pulled it out and dialled Puck, thank God for speed-dial.

"Quinn?" Puck asked, worry in his voice due to the fact that she was panting heavily.

"I found Jemma," She began, "But we're being followed by four grown men. Puck please help!"

As her and Jemma turned the corner, she was devastated to run into a dead end, the men turned the alley at the far end, and smiled when they saw that their prey was trapped. They began to advance slowly.

"PUCK! HURRY! WE'RE TRAPPED!" Quinn shouted, as her and Jemma kept trying to back up.

Quinn let out a scream as she tripped over a dust bin, sending her and Jemma sprawling on the ground.

The men slowly surrounded them, a horrifying smile across their faces.

Quinn closed her eyes, accepting the inevitable, but nothing happened, she heard sounds of fighting, and wondering if Puck had reached them, she opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. A 'Man' dressed all in black, in a costume that looked like a Bat was fighting the four men and doing a damned good job.

Batman delivered a high round house kick to one of the men's heads, flooring him instantly, before blocking an attempted punch, grabbing the mans hand and broke it. A third man attempted to kick him, only for Batman to knock him out with a Glasgow kiss. The fourth tried to run, but Batman grabbed him and slammed the terrified man up against a nearby wall, holding him inches off the ground.

"WHY WERE YOU AFTER THESE GIRLS?!" He growled aggressively in the man's face.

"I...the boss told us to..."

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!"

"I don't know, I've never met him before, I swear to god!"

"SWEAR TO ME!" Batman shouted, before punching the man in the stomach.

"Okay...I don't know his name, but he said to give a message to who ever stopped us..."  
"WHAT DID HE SAY!"

"Why...why so serious?" The man whispered.

Batman said nothing, and instead, punched the man, knocking him out cold. Joker? Joker was in Lima? If so, what did he want with these girls? All questions he would need to figure out later.

Hearing movement to his side, Batman saw Quinn trying to pick up her sister.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his growling, deep voice.

Quinn just looked at him and nodded, as Batman stooped and picked up Jemma, "Lead the way." He said to Quinn, who slowly started off towards the car.

As they reached the other end of the alley, Puck rounded the corridor and froze when he sighted Batman.

"Are you alright?" He slowly asked Quinn.

"Yes, thanks to..." She paused, as Batman passed Jemma to Puck, "You never told me your name."

Batman pulled his grapple gun off his belt and aimed it before responding, he looked at the two teens, "I'm Batman!" Then he shot the grappling hook and shot up into the night.

**The next day at school**

Quinn rushed up to Santana, Brittany and Shona, excited to tell them her story, little did she know that, what she was away to say would set off a series of events, which she would have no control over.

"San, Brit, S," She said, running up to her friends, a look of excitement on her face.

"What's up Q?" Brittany asked, a smile on her face.

"You'll never believe what happened last night." Quinn said quickly.

"What?" Shona asked, very curious.

"Last night...I met The Batman!" She said loudly and began retelling her story. Shona couldn't help but smile, Bruce had done it again. Saved the damsel, sorry, damsels in distress.

"He sounds amazing, Q." Santana commented.

"I met him once," Shona told them, earning looks of amazement from the girls, "Saved my life once. He's from Gotham as well."

Brittany snorted, "Seems like the freaks attract each other." She said quietly. Santana however heard her, and rounded on her, " What is your problem Brit? Shona's done nothing to you!" Santana shouted.

Brittany's face filled with rage, "You like her more than me!" Brittany shouted and in pure rage, tried to punch Shona. Santana and Quinn were having none of it. Quinn put herself between Shona and Brittany, while Santana caught Brittany's fist and without thinking, punch her in return, sending her to the floor.

At first Brittany was shocked that the girl she trusted with her heart, had defended her enemy, then she saw read, and scrambled to her feet and ran off. Screaming as she ran, "Stay the hell away from me, the three of you!"

Santana made to run after Brittany, but Quinn grabbed her shoulder, "Let her calm down."  
Santana thought about this for a moment then slowly nodded.

**Glee club**

The first thing Will asked when he entered the room was, "Where's Brittany?" The question was obviously directed at Quinn and Santana, her best friends.

Both hung their heads in shame and said nothing, it was Finn who spoke up, "I don't know where she is, but I saw Santana punch her this morning." His voice trailed off towards the end, as Santana gave him a look of pure death.

Concern crossed Will's face, "We'll talk about this later Santana, but right now, we need to get down to work and start working on our set list for sectionals. However, first we have some new members to integrate into our group. Everyone give a warm hello to Shona McBain and Tim Drake."

Everyone said hello, as Tim and Shona made their way to the front of the choir room.

"You have something to sing?" Will asked.

"Yes." Tim stated.

"Take it away." Will said as they began.

After they were finished, they received a standing ovation from the whole Glee club. They were good, not on Rachel's level, but around Finn and Puck's level.

"Welcome to the New Directions." Will says a broad smile on his face.

Tim and Shona hurry back to their seats. Tim quietly confident, Shona squealing with excitement.

Once Glee finished, Tim had a brilliant idea, "Party at ours?" He asked Shona. She thought about it for a moment.

"Won't Bruce be annoyed?"

"He said we could have parties as long as there wasn't too much sex or drinking."

Shona responded by turning and shouting, "PARTY AT OURS!"


	6. Chapter 5 Enter Harley Quinn

**CHAPTER 5**

Quinn's jaw, along with everyone else's, dropped when she caught sight of Wayne Manor. The massive manor was very impressive, it's stone walls, the incredible gardens and the massive long drive way, stunned everyone. Tim had organised for a trio of Rolls Royce Phantoms to pick them up at McKinley and take them home.

Quinn was even more amazed as Shona led the party inside. Every wall was covered in priceless artworks, the wooden floor looked highly expensive and the solid marble staircase must have been expensive. Bruce was standing at the top of the staircase, a massive smile on his face.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor," Bruce said, beginning to descend the stairs, "What's mine is yours, let the party commence. I do, however, have one rule," He continued when he reached the bottom, "No one, and I mean no one, can go through this door." Bruce pointed at a regular brown wooden door, "If you obey this rule, we will get along just fine."

Everyone looked at Bruce, without saying anything, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. _What was through the door? _Quinn thought to herself.

The tension instantly disappeared when Santana shouted, "Let's get our drink on!"

It was nearly two hours later, that Quinn re entered the main entrance hall, she hadn't had much to drink, just one beer, not like Santana and Puck, both of who were highly drunk.

Quinn, taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, ran over to the restricted door. A small smile crossed her face as she tried the handle. It turned but when she tried to pull it open, it was locked.

_Locked. _She noted to herself. Then an idea hit her, pulling a pin out of her hair, and she set about a trick Puck had taught her. Inserting the pin into the lock, she jiggled it about, until all three of the tumblers had clicked into the unlocked position. Sliding the pin back into her hair, Quinn slowly opened the door and went inside.

The room was small, dark and empty, all that was in the room, was a display case covered in silver plates.

_'That's it?' _Quinn thought to herself, as she looked around the empty room, _'There must be more in here than that?' _

Proceeding slowly into the room, Quinn was careful not to make any noise. If she was caught, she had no idea what Bruce would say. Actually she did, he'd probably fire her. As she decided to exit the room and pretend she had never been in there, she noticed something, the display case wasn't hard up against the wall. Moving towards it slowly, with wonder and caution. Upon reaching it, Quinn grasped the sides of the case and pulled it to the side, revealing a secret passage way. Peering down the passage, she could see a flight of stone steps leading down into the darkness. Every fibre of her body screamed at her to leave and return to the party, but her curiosity got the best of her and she began to cautiously descend the stairs. It grew darker and darker as she went down. Eventually, she had to stop for a few seconds while her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she then continued deeper into the darkness.

She stumbled as she reached the bottom, having expected there to be another step. She was nearly blinded as a series of blinding lights went on, illuminating the room she had stumbled upon.

Once she had rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, her heart caught in her throat, when she realised where she was. It was a cave. However, as the lights went on, a hole in the floor in front of her, slowly rose to reveal an extraordinary car; The Batmobile.

Quinn's mind was racing, _'The Batmobile, what was it doing underneath...of course...' _"Bruce is Batman." She said to herself.

"I was hoping you would find your way down here." A voice spoke from the darkness, and Quinn nearly died from a heart attack.

Spinning round she watched as Bruce emerged from the darkness. A small smile on his face.

"Bruce! I'm so sorry," Quinn said, blushing deeply, "Please don't fire me. I won't tell anyone."

"Fire you? Why would I fire you?" Bruce said, a frown crossing his face, "In fact, I'm going to promote you."

Now, it was Quinn's turn to frown, _'Promote her?' _"P...promote me?"

"Yes," Bruce said, approaching her and offering her his arm, which she took. He led her towards a small room. Entering it, Quinn saw that the room was host to different suits.

Before she could speak, Bruce spoke up, "Yes, I am Batman. The Dark Knight. Tim is Robin. The Boy Wonder," Quinn's jaw dropped, her mind had never jumped to that conclusion, although now, she saw it as fairly obvious, "And, Shona is Batgirl." Bruce finished pointing out their costumes. Shona's and Bruce's were nearly identical, except Batgirl's had a short yellow cape. Robin's was a mix of greens, yellow's and reds.

"There is however room for one more..." Bruce trailed off and pressed a button on the wall beside him, causing a fourth display case to light up. The suit inside was a deep shade of purple, with yellow gloves and a H on the chest. It looked to Quinn like it had been made to her measurements.

"H?" She asked walking over to it.

"The Huntress." Bruce stated, "Are you interested? In joining us?"

Quinn thought for a moment, becoming Huntress would change her life, she would be even busier. Would it endanger the ones she loved? Her friends? Jemma and, most importantly, Beth?

Bruce, like he was reading her thoughts, spoke, "We wear the mask to protect those we love, from those who would seek to destroy us."

Quinn felt a smile cross her lips, "When do I start?"

Bruce smiled as well, "You'll need training."

"When do we start?"  
"We can start now, if you want?" Bruce told her.

Quinn nodded quickly. Part of her was really scared about what she was getting into, but part of her was really excited, fighting crime alongside the Batman. Wow. She had never seen her life taking this path. Yet again, nothing had really gone the way Quinn had hoped it would, she had planned on going to Yale to study theatre, she had planned on waiting till she was twenty five or older to have children, but that's not how God had it planned, he gave her a darling daughter, Beth, gave her the opportunity to meet Bruce Wayne and now, the chance to become the Huntress.

**Meanwhile**

Five men and one female met behind the Lima National bank. All were wearing clown masks, except for the female, who had a regular balaclava on. She was also wearing a McKinley High cheerleaders uniform.

"Right. Let's go." She remarked to the men. Code named 'Chuckles' 'Grumpy' 'Happy' 'Dopey' and 'Bozo', "Happy, Dopey. Stay here and take out the silent alarm when it sounds." She was codenamed 'Harley Quinn.

Once inside, Grumpy fired a burst into the ceiling as Chuckles hit the security guard on the head with the butt of his weapon, Bozo closed the door and Harley lowered the blinds.

Grumpy fired another burst and yelled, "Everybody down on the floor. NOW!" Customers and employees alike dropped to their hands and knees, then to their bellies. One of the senior tellers managed to press a silent alarm button as she went down. Outside, Dopey stared down at a palm sized electronic device and heard a faint ping.

"What's that?" Happy asked.

"Here comes the silent alarm," Dopey said, "And there it goes."

Behind him, Happy raised his silence automatic and fired into the back of Dopey's head, and without a second thought, hurried over to the fire escape, wrenched it open and hurried inside.

10 minutes later...

Grumpy re-entered the bank floor carrying several bulging duffel bags. He dropped them at Bozo's feet and laughed. "Come on," He said, "There's a lot to carry."

The hostages could do nothing but watch as the two clowns took duffel bag after duffel bag into the main room.

Suddenly, Grumpy shot Chuckles in the head and jammed his pistol into Bozo's back and took his weapon, while Harley was out of the room, "I bet Joker told you to kill me. Just like I killed Happy and Chuckles."

Bozo sighed, "No. I kill the bus driver."

Grumpy opened his mouth to speak, just as the back of a yellow school bus smashed through one of the glass windows and knocked him flying. Bozo snatched up Grumpy's fallen weapon, and turned to face the bus. Another clown opened the door, and Bozo shot him dead.

As Bozo finished loading the duffel bags into the bus and was away to climb in to the bus. One of the hostages spoke, "The man who hired you will just kill you as well."

Bozo looked at the man, an elderly gentlemen in his late 70s at least and laughed crazily, "I believe," Bozo said skipping over to him, "That what doesn't kill you," Bozo whipped off his mask and the man nearly screamed, the face underneath was covered in white make up, with black circles around his eyes, his hair was green and his mouth had been carved into a permanent smile, "Simply makes you _stranger_." Joker finished before laughing again, turning the pistol on the man and shooting him in the head, just as Harley ran in. She clapped her hands in delight, "Well done, Mr. J."

"Let's go Harley."

Then they nonchalantly climbed into the bus, closed the rear door and drove off.

Joker and Harley Quinn had struck.

Bruce dodged Quinn's right hook with ease, and grabbed her arm before throwing her across the training room. Quinn grunted in slight pain as she hit the ground. No matter what she tried, Bruce had seen it before. He was far better than her. They had been training for nearly three hours. They had already covered the gadgets and gliding, using their capes, which Quinn had mastered quickly, much to her delight. She was just about to get back up and re engage Bruce again, when a red light started flashing around the room.

"Get your suit on!" Bruce ordered quickly as he checked the bat computer and ran out of the cave.

Quinn had just managed to pull on her body suit and yellow boots, when Bruce reappeared in the costume room with Shona and Tim. No one said anything, and they all started getting changed immediately.

Pulling on her mask, Quinn finally broke the silence, "What's the situation?"

Shona and Tim looked at Bruce as he attached his cape. Batman said nothing for a moment, then looked at them and simply said, "Joker." Before walking out of the costume room. Huntress felt a chill run up her spin and she paled slightly, as did Batgirl. Robin, however, remained stone faced like Bruce, this immediately informed Quinn that Tim had been Robin for longer then Shona had been Batgirl.

When all three of them emerged moments later, Batman already had the Batmobile primed and ready to leave.

"Robin, you and Shona take the Batwing," The two nodded and moved down a flight of stairs, "Huntress," Batman growled, "You ride in the Batmobile with me."

Huntress nodded and climbed into the passenger seat, and strapped herself in, as Batman did the same.

"Hold on!" He remarked and punched the accelerator.

Huntress was thrown back into the seat as the Batmobile roared out of the cave.

**The Bank**

Commissioner George Eastwood looked around the bank in shock. One dead civilian, and four dead robbers. The remaining robbers had made off with Forty two million Dollars, and his forensic teams couldn't find a damn thing.

"Sir?" His second in command lieutenant Donor spoke. Eastwood turned and was away to speak when he nearly had a heart attack. Behind Donor, stood three people he thought he would never meet, and one he had never heard of. Batman, Robin, Batgirl and the unknown hero.

"It was Joker." Batman stated approaching one of the dead robbers.

"We know," Eastwood replied, with a nod, "He gave the security camera's a show, but his accomplice is who's stumping us."

Batman finally turned, "Accomplice? Joker works alone."

"You better follow me Batman." Eastwood said, "I'll show you the security tape."

"Robin come with me, Batgirl, Huntress check for clues," Batman ordered, as he left the room on Eastwood's heel, Robin following close behind him.

Batgirl and Huntress quickly began going over every inch of the room, like true crime scene investigators, Huntress going much slower than Batgirl, because she had been doing it for less time.

"How did you end up with Batman?" Huntress asked, breaking the silence between them.

"It's a long story." Batgirl remarked, not really wanting to tell said story.

"Come on," Huntress prompted, "I won't tell anyone."

Batgirl sighed, Huntress wasn't going to give up, but to be honest, she really didn't want this tale to be told. Even Tim didn't know the full story.

"It all started three years ago, on Parten Island. Joker had infiltrated the facility and had taken control of the island, killing most of the scientists.."

"I remember that. The Parten Incident, I did a report on it for English class." Huntress interrupted.

"Anyway," Batgirl continued, still combing the search area, "My Mum was a Scientist there and it was bring your daughter to work day. I was in the same room as a number of the scientists when Joker made his presence known and took over. Joker captured my Mum, and while Batman restored order to the island, I was trying to save my Mum. I eventually found Batman and he helped me save her. In return I helped him stop Joker, but in the process, I learned a horrible secret..." Her voice trailed off, not really wanting to reveal this secret.

Huntress, who had just finished going through one of the robbers pockets, finding nothing, looked at Batgirl, "What was the secret?"

Before she could respond, the security room door banged open, and Batman stormed out, followed by a worried looking Robin.

"We've got all the clues we need," He growled, to which Huntress and Batgirl shared a confused look, "Let's go. I'll explain on the way. Eastwood," He said turning to the Commissioner, "You know how to reach me."

Then, quickly followed by Huntress, Batgirl and Robin, he emerged out of the bank and into the cool night air.

**The Batcave**

"So you're saying that this 'Harley Quinn' is one of the cheerios?" Quinn asked in pure amazement as she pulled the picture across the table towards her. The picture was in black and white, and the girl had a balaclava on, so they didn't have much to work with, "So, what's the plan?"

"I will come to the school tomorrow, with the bank manager, you will gather the Cheerios into the main hall, so that he can try and identify Harley."

"Which will be hard. Seeing as all we have to work on is the fact that they are white." Shona commented, instantly removing a couple of the pictures from the table, including Santana's.

"And obviously, it wasn't either of you two." Tim said, also removing Quinn's and Shona's pictures from the table.

"What if it's a trick?" Quinn suddenly said, everyone looked at her. Tim and Shona were seriously considering that option, but Bruce dismissed it instantly.

"No. It's too easy for Joker. He wouldn't waste the time or effort trying to frame a cheerleader."

"We should also eliminate anyone who was at the party." Tim spoke, that eliminated Jemma as a suspect.

"That leaves us with three people." Quinn said, looking at the pictures.

Bruce picked them up, "I'll bring these with me when I go to the school. Tim, Shona, I will call in to say you are ill, while I'm at the school, you will patrol the city for any sign of the Joker."

Tim nodded as a yawn escaped his mouth, "Anyway," He said, slowly, "This is fun and all, but I'm turning in." Without waiting for an answer, he left the cave and headed upstairs. Followed moments later by Shona.

Bruce looked up at Quinn for a moment. Expecting her to go as well, however, she didn't move and was busy studying the photo of Harley, "You can go to, if you want."

"No. I'm enjoying myself." Quinn replied, instantly.

"No, go home, check on Beth."

Quinn's head shot up. How did Bruce know about Beth? She had never told him, she had never even mentioned her at all, "How do y..."

"I'm the Dark Knight," Bruce said with a shrug, "I know everything."

Quinn let out a laugh as she said good night and headed home. Bruce smiled before turning back to the photos.

**The Fabray household**

As soon as the front door closed behind her, Quinn was met, to no ones surprise, by a symphony of abusive shouts, most from her father. He stormed into the hall, and threw a wine bottle towards her head, which, with her new found speed, she dodged. She'd have to thank Bruce for that.

"Where the hell have you been?" Russell slurred, obviously drunk off his head, he could barely stand.

Quinn wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Get away from me. You smell terrible!"

Per usual, her father threw a punch at her, but Quinn was getting sick of all this, so she side stepped, grabbed her fathers arm and brought her elbow down on to it, there was a snapping sound as the bone broke. Her father let out a cry as he fell to the ground clutching his arm.

Quinn didn't even give him a second look as she proceeded to climb the stairs. Reaching the top, she almost walked straight into her younger sister.

"What did you do?" Jemma asked, having her father's shout.

"Fought back!" Quinn growled, in her best Batman impression.

Leaving Jemma looking at her father, who was lying there holding his shattered arm, Quinn entered her bedroom, and saw her angel sound asleep. Gently stroking her hair, Quinn gave Beth a small kiss on the forehead, before climbing into her bed, and falling asleep instantly.

**AN: Please take the time to review and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 6 The Iceman and the Cat

**CHAPTER 6**

Quinn had organised a Cheerio's meeting for Eleven am that morning, even though she knew what was coming, she was still shocked when, at break time, the main entrance banged open and Batman entered McKinley, followed by the Bank Manager, a small, balding, fat man with half moon spectacles and a couple of police officers. Both of who had a baton in their hands. They had obviously been informed that the suspect they were going to identify was dangerous, and possibly armed.

Everybody was shocked as Batman proceeded down the halls, past Principal Figgins's office, who no one had informed that Batman was coming, Emma Pilsbury and Will, who had been discussing music, stood and looked in shock as Batman approached Quinn.

"Miss Fabray?" He questioned as he reached her.

"Batman," Quinn said with a nod, "This way." She then proceeded to lead Batman and his entourage into the Gym hall, where the Cheerio's were waiting.

They were sitting on the bleachers, discussing everything, from boys, to what they thought of other cheerio members. Brittany had apologised to Santana for reacting in the way she had, and Santana had apologised for hitting her. Silence instantly feel across the room, as one by one, they noticed their head cheerleader being followed by the Dark Knight.

"Single file one the red line!" Quinn shouted, sounding scarily like Sue.

The cheerios instantly responded by running from the bleachers and forming a single file line, facing the bleachers and Batman. Quinn joined the end of the line, purely to keep up appearances.

"Right," Batman growled, "You will have heard about the robbery at the National bank last night. The Robbers got away with over forty million dollars. The man who planned the robbery was the Joker. He had an accomplice." He paused, to allow his words to sink in, "An accomplice wearing a Cheerios uniform. Mr Johnson from the bank is here to identify which of you it was. Mr Johnson, please begin."

Nearly an hour later, Mr Johnson had still to finish scrutinising the girls. There were only three of them left. Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Santana was eliminated as soon as he got to her, because Harley hadn't been latina. That left Brittany and Quinn. Quinn knew it hadn't been her, but Brittany was far to innocent, it couldn't have been her either. Giving them both a look over, Johnson motioned to the two officers, who made their way over. Quinn closed her eyes, '_So it had been Brittany.'_ Quinn thought to herself. Only to feel something metal close over her wrists. Opening her eyes and looking down, Quinn realised they had arrested her. HER!

"No! Wait, it wasn't me!" She said to Johnson, who just shook his head.

"Batman, take her away." Johnson growled with a look of disgust at Quinn.

Batman came over and grabbed the handcuffs, pulling Quinn along with them. Making sure to put enough distance between himself, Quinn and the police officers and Johnson.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn whispered quietly to Batman.

"I have to take you to prison, to keep up appearances, but, I have a friend who will get you out."

"How do you know they'll help?"

"They owes me one. I'll give them your Huntress costume, then rendezvous with me at the Batcave."

Quinn felt herself blush as they entered the main hall, and all her friends gazes fell on her as she was lead by the Batman down the hall. Finn, Rachel and Puck were the only members of the Glee club, who couldn't believe what was happening.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"Go to my house. Get Beth and go to Wayne Manor." Quinn said, not telling them what was happening.

"Why?" Rachel asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Just do it." Quinn managed to get out, before they left the main school building and emerged into the sunlight.

The Batmobile sat in front of the school. The doors opened as they reached it. Batman, very roughly, threw Quinn into the back seat. Before climbing in himself.

**12 hours later**

**Lima Prison**

Quinn sat in her cell, wearing a god awful orange prison uniform, glad for the bars separating her from the rest of the criminals, all of whom had said some really offensive things to her as Batman lead her to her cell. Batman had told her, that she would be in here for only twelve hours, which meant her way out would be here any moment now.

It was only seconds after this thought went through her head, that she heard a commotion from the guards station down the hall. It lasted mere seconds, as the sound of, what Quinn could only describe as, a laser was heard. This was followed by the security door at the start of the cell block being unlocked. Quinn stayed in her cell bed, looking at the wall.

"Miss Fabray?" Two voices said together, one was robotic, but had an air of intelligence, the other was an elegant female voice.

Turning over in her bed, Quinn nearly jumped the height of herself. The female, was wearing a black cat suit and had a visor, which she folded up onto her head, this gave her a cat like appearance. The man on the other hand, was huge, at least seven feet tall. His skin was an ice blue colour and he had on a suit of silver full body armour. He held some kind of fire arm in his hand.

"A mutual acquaintance asked us to get you out." The man said, "You are Lucy Quinn Fabray correct?"

"Yes, but call me Quinn."

"Here," The female said, handing her a bag, opening it, Quinn saw her Huntress suit. Quickly pulling it on, she handed the bag back, "We disabled the security cameras so no one will see a cell which was supposed to house a teenage girl, in fact was home to one of Batman's little friends."

"Stand back!" The man ordered, raising his gun. Quinn went hard up against the back wall, as the man pulled the trigger. The bars on the cell wall, instantly turned into pure ice. The woman performed a round house kick and shattered the bars.

"I am Catwoman." The woman stated, "And this is Dr. Victor Freeze."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Huntress said, no lets get out of here."

"Follow me." Mr. Freeze said as he started off down the corridor.

**The Batcave**

As Freeze turned off the engine of his truck, Catwoman helped Huntress down from the high cab. Freeze nodded in greeting to Batman, receiving a nod back. Catwoman escorted Huntress over to Batman.

"Here's the girl, Bruce." She stated, suddenly, she pulled Batman towards her and kissed him, "When are you coming home?"

"Not yet, Selena. I must stop Joker."

Selena Kyle licked her lips, "Well, hurry home, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

With that, Selena stole another quick kiss and hurried back to Freezes truck, just as she was away to climb in, she turned back, "By the way, Nightwing told me to tell you, that he managed to stop a mass breakout from Arkham, a Bane nearly killed him, but Clark saved him."

Batman just nodded, and with that, the one he loved was gone, back to Gotham City.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked Quinn, who nodded slowly.

"Your friends are upstairs with Beth."

Quinn instantly set off, far to quick for Bruce to be able to stop her and tell her she was still the Huntress. Sighing in frustration, Batman set off after her.

Huntress reached the main entrance hall, and instantly turned into the main lounge, and spotted Beth, sitting on Rachel's knee, while she watched TV and the boys played pool.

"Beth!" Huntress nearly shouted, as she began to make her way across to them.

Rachel got to her feet, holding Beth out of Huntress's reach, "Who are you? What do you want with Beth? How do you know her name?"

Huntress was shocked, at why Rachel was being so cold to her. Sure, Quinn wasn't very nice to Rachel, but Rachel had never been mean to her.

By this time, Finn and Puck had crossed to stand beside Rachel, "What do you want with my daughter?" Puck asked aggressively.

"What she wants," Batman's voice growled from the door, "Is to hold her daughter."

"Quinn?!" Finn gasped in amazement. It was at this moment, that Quinn realised her mistake. She was still the Huntress. Reaching up, she removed the yellow mask, that concealed her identity.

"Why Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Because," Batman interjected before Quinn could answer, "She's strong, and wilful. I needed her help."

"You? You needed help?" Puck asked amazed, that someone like Batman needed help.

"Everyone needs help at times," Batman responded, approaching the group, "And you three can help Quinn, by keeping her identity a secret."

"Why?" Rachel asked before she could help herself.

"Because, she wears the mask to protect all of you. If her enemies found out who she is, they would go after her friends and her family, and they would use them against the Huntress and corrupt her to their will. Tell no one and you can protect everyone."

The three slowly nodded, and Quinn smiled, she had the best friends, even Rachel was standing beside her, even after all that had happened.

"I've been working on something," Batman announced, handing Quinn a small H shaped pin, "Press the middle." He told her. Which she did and the room was filled with a bright flash. When the light had died away, Quinn was back in her cheerios uniform.

"Who are you?" Puck asked Batman.

"Isn't it obvious? You're in my house after all."

Puck smiled, "Bruce Wayne?"

"It's really obvious actually, if you think about it." Rachel stated as Quinn took Beth from her, "The gadgets, the car, it must be someone with money, and Batman appeared days after Bruce moved to Lima."

"You're a clever girl, Miss Berry." Batman commented, "You remind me of a friend of mine. She's very intelligent as well."

Rachel blushed a deep shade of red, "Why thank you."

"You can go back to school tomorrow, Quinn. I found a paper trail, which shows that the bank manager is in the Jokers pocket. Robin and Batgirl had no luck trying to locate him today, but I'll be looking into it tomorrow, maybe I'll have more luck."

"Hopefully." Quinn said, in truth, she really didn't want to meet the Joker. He seemed psychotic. That reminded her, she still had to get the rest of Shona's story out of her. Ah well, she'd ask tomorrow. Right now, all that mattered, was spending some quality time with Beth, and with that, Quinn gave her sweetheart a kiss on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 7 Curious

**CHAPTER 7**

**The next morning...**

Quinn slowly awoke to Beth's crying. Sitting up slowly, she turned, expecting Beth to be in her bed. She wasn't. Panicking, Quinn jumped out of bed, only to see Jemma holding Beth lovingly, Quinn let out a loud sigh of relief.

"What are you doing up at this time?" Quinn said groggily, giving Jemma a small smile.

"Just trying to make sure you get some sleep." Jemma replied giving Beth a small kiss and a hug, "I love her so much."

"So do I." Quinn commented, "She's my world. My everything." Quinn, by now, had walked across to Jemma and had taken Beth from her.

"Why did you get arrested today?" Jemma asked completely out of the blue. Quinn was abit taken aback, there was a part of her that wanted to do nothing other than tell her sister the truth. About Batman, Robin, Batgirl and of course Huntress, but another part of her, the part that usually won when it came to Jemma, wanted nothing more than to protect her, to bundle her up in a blanket and keep her out of the harsh, mean world.

"There was a misunderstanding. The police let me go afterwards, they said they didn't have enough evidence to hold me." Quinn blatantly lied to her sister.

Jemma didn't look convinced, "Really? So, the bank manager made a massive mistake after going over each and everyone of us for nearly an hour?" Jemma asked a hand on her hip.

Quinn just nodded, as she cuddled Beth, "He thought it was me, Bruce got me out of it though, because we were at the party at his at the time, remember?"

"I guess." Jemma eventually said, it made sense, "I'm going to bed, Lucy Q, see you in the morning."

"Night, JamJar." Quinn said as Jemma left her room.

**A safe house...somewhere in Lima**

A phone was ringing, it only rang twice, "Hello?" A calm, yet strangely, psychotic voice said.

"I nearly got caught today, Mistah J."

"Harley," Joker said, "I told you never to call this number unless it's an emergency. The line could be bugged."

"Sorry, Mistah J," The voice whined, "I just needed someone to talk to. I was scared."

"Why?" Joker asked, already bored with the conversation, he had much more important things to deal with.

"_HE _was there, Mistah J." Harley spoke.

"HE? You mean the Batman?" Joker said, standing up, he had been sitting in an old leather seat behind an old battered desk, figuring out his next move, "What about the Boy Blunder and the Bat Bitch?"

"No sign of them. Sorry Mistah J."

That was why Joker liked Harley, even when it wasn't her fault, she took responsibility for it, "Well, I have some bad news Harls. Batman has a new little helper. One of my informants in the Lima Police force says she's called the Huntress."

"The Huntress? I've never heard of her before."

"Do you listen to a damn thing I say, SHE'S NEW! Like you."

"Sorry Mistah J," Joker could tell, that she was in tears, "I try and listen, I just don't have a great attention span. My mind wonders very easily..."Her speech sort of petered out.

"I know, I know. Did you get the information I asked for?"

"Yes, I just emailed it to you."

Joker let out a psychotic laugh and pulled out his laptop, his email was already open, so it was easy enough to find the email.

"And this is all correct?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." Harley replied simply.

Joker felt an even bigger smile cross his face, "Then we put Operation 'Never Ending Smile' into effect. Two weeks from now, I will have my revenge, and we will reveal you to the world, my darling Harley Quinn."

Harley let out a laugh, that was almost exactly the same as the Joker's, "Walk me through the plan again, Mistah J."

Joker sighed, "Alright Harley, just one more time." Then Joker set about retelling his next great master plan to Harley.


	9. Chapter 8 Confrontation

**CHAPTER 8**

**2 weeks later**

Quinn sat watching the soccer team play. This wasn't something she ordinarily did, but she enjoyed spending time with Tim, even more so recently. _It was probably just the fact that he was Robin and she was Huntress. _Was what she told herself to try and explain the way she thought about Tim, but deep down in her heart, she knew that she loved him. Whenever she thought about him, her heart jumped into her throat. She had never felt this way about someone before. She had begun spending less time with Santana, Brittany and Shona, and more and more with Rachel, Finn, Puck and Tim. Rachel had been ecstatic at first, because she thought this was her shot at finally becoming popular, she was so excited, that Quinn just couldn't bring herself to tell Rachel the truth. That she was only hanging out with her to get closer to Tim.

Joker was, unfortunately, still on the loose and they were nowhere near catching him. Batman had been following up leads, but each one ended up as a dead end. Robin and Batgirl had been trying to find out who Harley was, while Huntress got the incredibly boring job of stopping crime wherever she found it. Sorry, did I say boring, I meant exciting. Quinn loved it, jumping from the rooftop to rooftop, shooting grappling hooks and most of all: Gliding! It was far to much fun, it was basically flying. She always had Jemma and Beth on her mind when she was out, patrolling the city. She was constantly worried about what would happen to them if she died, she knew Beth would go to Puck, as he was the father. It was Jemma she was worried about, would she be able to deal with her parents abuse without her, or would she have a mental breakdown due to all the mental stress she would have to endure.

Quinn let out a sigh as she watched Tim scored a forty yard drive, her heart jumped when the ball entered the net and he wheeled away in celebration.

"You love him." Jemma's voice said in a childish mocking tone.

"Shut up." Quinn said in an equally childish tone, as Jemma sat down besides her.

"Oh my god, you do." Jemma said, gently punching her sister in the arm.

"So," Quinn said, going scarlet, "Has Nick asked you yet?"

Now it was Jemma's turn to go scarlet. She and her sister barely discussed boys anymore, this was the first time in months that they had talked about Nick. Nick was Jemma's boyfriend, they had been going out for nearly three months now, and it was widely expected that they would be one of the favourite couples to win Prom King and Queen, although Nick hadn't asked Jemma to Prom, yet, everyone knew he would. Nick was the captain of the McKinley Falcons, the soccer team, and he and Tim had quickly formed a formidable partner ship in the midfield, that had steered the club to the Western League trophy, the Western States League trophy, and the final of the American Trophy. They were currently playing their final league game, before after Prom, they would be heading for Los Angeles to play the final of the American trophy in the Home Depot centre, home to the most successful American Soccer team, LA Galaxy. Quinn was hopeful that Coach Sylvester would accept the soccer teams offer to come along and cheer for them.

By the time the game was done, the score was 5-3 to McKinley. Quinn and Jemma cheered in near perfect synchronisation. Quinn's cheers instantly died down when Tim and Nick approached them, both wearing large smiles across their faces. Jemma ran towards Nick and he picked her up in a hug and gave her a light kiss on the nose.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Nick asked.

Jemma let out a small scream of delight, "Yes of course."

Quinn's face fell when Tim didn't ask her the same, "Congratulates JamJar."

Nick let out a laugh and nearly dropped Jemma, he had never heard that nickname before.

"Shut up Lucy Q." Jemma snapped jokingly, however, Tim laughed and Quinn's heart sunk. Hearing Tim laughing at her, even in a friendly way, broke Quinn's heart, she felt tears forming in her eyes, so she closed them, attempting to stop their flow. She heard Jemma laughing, her laugh getting fainter and fainter, evidently they were leaving. Quinn, much to her annoyance, felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hadn't been this emotional since she was pregnant with Beth. Quinn felt a tear run down her cheek, then she just gave in and let her emotions take over, as tears ran down her cheeks, she let out a low sob.

"Quinn," She heard Tim say," Hey, what's wrong?" He put his arm round her shoulder and held her close. Quinn snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. They were both sitting on the bleachers now.

Tim just sat there, rubbing her hair and letting her cry into his soccer strip. "What's the matter Quinn?"

Quinn sniffed before answering, "It's..." Part of her wanted to tell him everything about how she felt about him, but another part of her wanted to keep it to herself, in case he rejected her completely, "...noth..." She began to reply when suddenly, Tim kissed her. At first she was shocked, but within seconds, she melted to his kiss and kissed him back. After what felt like an eternity in heaven, Tim broke the kiss, leaving Quinn wanting more.

Her eyes still closed, Quinn spoke, "Wow!"

Tim smiled, a shy smile, strange for someone like him, "Quinn." He began, then paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to put his feelings into words. Quinn let out a nervous laugh.

"Since the moment I met you," He tried again, sounding very cliché, "I have been in love with you. You're hair is like a light in dark times, you're eyes are the epitome of peace and paradise and you're voice sounds like a choir of angels," Pausing, and checking they were alone on the bleachers, which they were, he continued, "When I am Robin, it is you that I fight for and, I hope, that I will be able to fight for you and protect you as Tim Drake as well. What do you say Quinn?"

Tears were pouring down Quinn's face, her heart wanted to jump straight into a relationship with Tim, however, her brain told her to make sure this was right, not only for her, but also for Beth and Jemma.

"I need to know," Quinn said slowly, "You're not just in this for a fling, are you? Because, if you are, you're going after the wrong girl. I need something serious, not just for me, but for Beth to..." She didn't get to say anymore as Tim put his finger to her mouth to quiet her down.

"Quinn, I love you. I'm not in this for the short time. I'm in it for the long haul."

Upon hearing those words, Quinn launched herself at Tim, locking lips with him again, "I love you too, Tim." Quinn said, breaking the kiss for a second.

"Go to Prom with me?" Tim asked, pushing Quinn gently off of him for a second.

Quinn just nodded, "Now kiss me again." She said, quietly. Tim could do nothing but oblige.

They had been making out for a few minutes, when a cough caused them to break apart, turning around, they saw Batman standing at the top of the bleachers.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

Quinn blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but Tim spoke before she got the chance, "Sorry, what's wrong?"

"Jokers struck again. A mass murder on the east side. He used a chemical weapon to do it, so I won't be able to investigate until the hazmat teams have cleared the chemical weapon. Which means Bruce Wayne won't be making an appearance tonight. If I'm right, Joker will leave a clue as to his next target." And with that, he jumped off the back of the bleachers and was gone.

**6 hours later...**

**11:30 pm**

**Prom**

Jemma sighed in contentment and rested her head on Nick's shoulder as the two danced to a slow song. She had never been happier. Nick looked at the other couples around them as they danced. Shona and Puck (although they were just here as friends, suit and green dress), Quinn and Tim (The new couple, gold dress and Tuxedo), Santana and Brittany (the only Lesbian couple at the school, both wearing matching silver dresses), Sam and Mercedes (A strange pairing, suit and blue dress) and Finn and Rachel (The Glee captains, suit and black dress). All were enjoying themselves, and Nick had a feeling that life could only get better from this point onwards. Oh, how wrong he was.

The song finished and everyone started clapping as the band bowed and Will emerged onto stage.

"Well, what a night we've been having, huh guys? But the fun is just away to start..." Suddenly his mic cut off and a loud, slow and maniacal laugh filled the air. The door at the far end of the hall opened with a bang. Instantly, everyone turned their attention to the door.

A man began walking towards the stage, the crowd parting as he approached, climbing onto stage he made his way towards the podium. When Will tried to stop him, the man punched him in the face and knocked him out instantly.

The crowd was too shocked to react and so fixated on the newcomer that no one noticed Tim and Shona slip out.

Jemma groaned in disgust at the mans appearance. The man was nearly six feet tall, he was wearing a purple suit with a matching trench coat, his face was covered in white makeup, except for his eyes, which had black circles around them, and his mouth which was extended by two scars coming from the sides of his mouth and extending in a large smile, his 'smile' was covered in red makeup, giving the man a clown like appearance.

"Lima, Ohio." The man began, "Long way from Gotham, but it's better than no where."

"Who are you?" A voice, which Jemma recognised as Rachel's asked.

The man laughed again, "You don't know who I am?" He said, pointing at his chest, "Well, let me tell you. I am the Joker!" There were a lot of screams from the crowd, Jemma kept her mouth clamped shut, " I guess you've heard of me then."

"What the hell do you want?" Puck shouted angrily. Before Joker could reply, there were a series of gunshots from the back of the room as some of Joker's 'Clowns' entered wielding automatic weapons.

"Now, I only need the people on this list to remain behind," He stated, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and beginning to read, "Nick Nugent, Jemma Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans and Brittany Pierce." He finished and ripped the paper in half before throwing it up into the air.

Jemma, along with her friends and her sister, was frozen in fear as the rest of her school mates were herded out by Joker's clowns, who followed them out and shut the door behind them.

"Now," Joker said firmly, "Before we begin, just a few announcements," He cleared his throat, "Not all of you will get out of here alive, and a big thanks goes out to my Harley Quinn for giving me the information about tonight, who, by the way," He paused, then laughed, "Is one of you!"

Jemma looked around, quickly scanning the faces of her fellow Glee members in an attempt to see who reacted, Quinn just looked pissed, as did Santana and Puck. Nick, Rachel and Finn looked like they were going to faint, Sam looked crazed and Brittany, well Brittany was smiling as usual, but she probably thought this was all a joke.

Joker watched their reactions, "Now for the first party game," He said pulling out a coin. One half was burned and scarred, while the other was perfectly normal. A silver dollar, "This used to belong to a creation of mine, District Attorney Harvey Dent, better known to me as Two Face. This coin, he used to make all his decisions, about who lived and who died. Unfortunately, Two Face was killed by the Batman. But there must always be a Two Face, like there must always be a Joker. So, first contestant, Quinn Fabray," He tossed the coin and it landed on the normal side, "Safe," Joker declared, "Jemma Fabray," He tossed, "Safe, Santana Lopez," He tossed, much to Joker's disappointment, it landed on safe, "Safe." He told them, and to which Jemma heard a small sigh escape Santana.

"Sam Evans," Joker said, casting his gaze onto Sam, he tossed, caught the coin and looked at it, then jumped for joy, "Ding, Ding, we have a winner!" And with lightning speed, Joker drew a fake flower out of his jacket and squeezed it, a liquid spray came out and hit Sam full on in the face. Sam let out a scream as the acid began to burn away half of his face. He fell to the ground writhing in pain. Joker just laughed and laughed, "Oh, how I do love it when a plan comes together!"  
Everyone just looked at him in shock. Joker put the flower back in his pocket, "Now, I want you all to get in one nice straight line," No one moved, "NOW!" He shouted and everybody moved at double speed.

Jemma found herself between Brittany and her sister, Joker looked at the line and smiled. Jemma was nearly in tears, she felt Brittany's hand slip into hers.

"It'll be okay." Brittany whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

Jemma nodded and Brittany smiled at her.

"Do you know? This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be," Joker giggled quietly, "Now, for once, lets be serious, would the real Harley Quinn please step forward."

Jemma felt Brittany's hand slip out of hers, and glancing round, she realised that the blonde had stepped out of the line and was walking towards the stage. Jemma's jaw dropped. _Brittany was Harley Quinn? _What the fuck was going on?

"Quinn?" Jemma whispered and hit her sister gently, "Brittany."

Quinn looked at Brittany and took a step to follow her, "Brit?" Quinn asked, "What's going on?" She felt a tear in her eye.

"You think you get to know anything about me anymore, Fabray?" Brittany screamed, turning on Quinn, fire in her eyes, "You and San abandoned me! Became friends with McBain and forgot about me!"

"We never forgot about you!" Quinn and Santana shouted in perfect synchronisation.

"Shut the fuck up Fabray, we've had enough of your shit!" A new voice shouted. Everyone turned, apart from Joker, towards the sound of the voice, and saw Sam walking slowly to the stage, the skin on the left hand side of his face was burnt beyond recognition. Sam looked at Joker, "Give me my coin!" He growled.

Joker tossed him the coin before turning to Harley, "So, shall we start our next game?"

"Sure thing, Mistah J!"

Joker opened his coat and removed a potato peeler and handed it to Harley, who smile broadly.

"Let's play heads or tails!" She wined clapping her hands.

The none burnt side of Two Face's face twisted into a smile, the other half remained the same.

"First contestant," Brittany began, "Will be...Rachel."  
Rachel's face paled even more as Harley and Two Face walked towards her, "Heads or tails?" Two Face asked.

"Heads."

Two Face tossed, "Heads." He read out. Harley laughed, an exact copy of Joker's laugh, "Now, Santana." She said walking towards the Latino.

"Heads or tail?"

"Tails!" She said arrogantly, her arms crossed.

Two Face tossed then smiled, "Heads!"

With lightning quick speed, Harley punched Santana in the stomach and wrapped her arm round her neck, so that Harley was behind Santana.

"Please, Brit, don't do this." Santana pleaded, "I love you!"

"Sorry, Brittany isn't here right now, please leave a message." Harley said as she slid the potato peeler into Santana's mouth, "Why so serious, San? Why so serious?" She repeated then sliced the blade through the side of Santana's mouth, carving one side of her mouth into a Joker like smile, then despite Santana's screams of pain, repeated the process on the other side. Wiping the peeler on Santana's dress, she giggled, "Why so serious?" Then she let go of Santana, who toppled to the ground, with a scream of pain.

"Next..." Harley began, when suddenly all the lights went out.

"He's here..." Joker murmured so only Harley could hear him.

"Who?" She asked.

"The...Batman!"

Two Face turned to Joker, "Then let's get out of here, then!"

Before Joker could reply, the skylight exploded and three figures dropped to the ground.

The one in the middle stood up, his pointed ears, only just noticeable, "It's over Joker!" Batman growled.

"No, Bats, no." Joker said laughing, "This is just the next round of our never ending dance!"

Jokers laughing intensified as Robin and Batgirl stood up beside Batman, "Harley, deal with the Bat bitch. Two Face, kill the bird!"

"Quinn!" Batman growled and threw the H shaped pin towards her, just as the back up generator kicked in, basking the hall in light again.

Catching it, she pressed the centre, and instantly the bright light emitted, and when it faded, much to the Glee clubs amazement, Huntress stood where Quinn had been mere moments before.

"So the second bitch makes an appearance. Oh, Boys!" Joker shouted with a laugh, and 'Clowns' emerged from every door into the hall, there was at least twenty of them, "Engage the Bat!" He shouted at them, and they followed his orders and attacked Batman. Two Face, seeing that he was closer to Huntress not Robin launched himself at her, while Harley duelled with Batgirl.

Joker let out a laugh, and jumped off the stage towards Robin, removing his trench coat as he went, "So for the first time, the Bird verses the Clown in single combat."

Robin launched a combination of attacks at Joker, who, much to the Glee Clubs surprise, blocked or dodged them all, before hitting Robin with a left and a right hook, followed by a knee to the chest. Joker didn't let up, and kept hitting Robin, beating him to a bloody mess. Hitting him with a final left hook, Joker watched as Robin collapsed, still conscious, but with all his energy gone.

Picking up a discarded crowbar, dropped by one of his men, who Batman had beaten, Joker laughed as he loomed over Robin's near lifeless body.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Joker asked, as he swung the crowbar into Robin's side, rolling him over so he was face up, "The funny thing is, I used a crow bar to kill the second Robin,"

He swung it into Robin's side

"I used one to cripple the Gordon girl."

A swing to the legs

"I may be famous for those, but now,"

A swing to the face

"I'm gonna gain even more fame,"

A swing to the right arm

"For,"

Swing to the other arm

"Killing,"

A swing to the thighs

"The,"

A swing to the shoulder

"Third Boy Wonder!"

The crowbar smashed into Robin's face. Tim spat out blood. He couldn't take it anymore. Images of Quinn's smiling face filled his mind. He had failed her. He closed his eyes and let death take him.

Joker dropped the crowbar to the ground with a clang, just as Harley knocked out Batgirl, Huntress began to get the best of Two Face and Batman took down another of his men. Grabbing his coat, he ran over to Harley.

"This is a loosing fight!" He told her, "Let's get out of here."  
Harley didn't argue and watched by the Glee club, they slipped out a side door.

Once they were gone, Puck approached Robin's still form and removed his mask, making him look like Tim again. The rest of the club slowly closed in, and Rachel closed Tim's eyes for the final time, as Huntress subdued Two Face and Batman knocked out the final thug.

"Where's Joker?" Batman growled at Huntress but received no reply. Turning he saw why.

Pulling off her mask, Quinn instantly started crying as she ran to Tim's still form. Crouching beside his body, she felt her heart rip in half. She had given this man her heart and he was dead. She would never hear his voice, his laugh, the caring things he said about her, ever again.

"What happened?" She asked of the Glee members. No one spoke, that is until Rachel spoke up.

"Joker beat him with a crow bar." She said slowly and quietly, crouching beside Quinn and wrapping her arm around her.

Quinn, with no idea what else to do, turned to Rachel and began to cry away the pain. The pain of losing who she thought she might be the one. She had planned out their life together. Graduate, go to the same college, get married, hand over the mantels of Huntress and Robin to the next generation, have children, grow old and finally died together in each others arms, but instead, he had died at the hands of a mad man. A man who was nowhere to be found. All Quinn could hear was his laughter echoing over and over again in his mind. She wanted to end it all, to be with the one she loved, to meet with him in Gods palace. To be accepted through the gates of St Peter, to stand before God and be told where to find Tim. This was all her fault, Two-Face had fought her instead of Tim like Joker had told him. If she hadn't accepted Bruce's offer to become the Huntress, Tim would still be alive.

"It's all my fault." She muttered softly into Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey, don't you talk like that!" Rachel snapped, angrily, yet with care at the same time. Reminding Quinn of her Mum when she was a little girl, "None of this is your fault. Tim knew the risks of becoming Robin. You all know the risks."

"I want to go with him Rachel." Quinn muttered quietly, "I don't want to live without him."

"You can't talk like that." Rachel said lovingly, "You became Huntress to protect not just Tim, but all of us. Think about Beth. How would Puck explain to her why she doesn't have a Mummy. How would we all manage without you. You are Lucy Quinn Fabray. One of the strongest, bravest people I have ever had the privilege and honour to meet. Without you, I wouldn't have achieved half as much as I have through knowing you."

Quinn had no idea what to say, "Do you really see me in that way?" She eventually asked, tears continuing to flow.

"Yes, I do. You're like the older sister I never had. Although you love me, and I love you, you don't want me to have everything handed to me on a silver plate, so you challenge me. Put up walls, obstacles, for me to overcome, and I can say with confidence, that without those obstacles, I would never have grown into the girl I am today. I would never have gotten a boy friend, I would never have gone to a dance like this. And I most certainly would never be comforting the most beautiful head cheerleader I've ever met."

Quinn smiled slightly at this. Tim was gone, there was nothing she could do to change that, but Beth still needed her. Rachel needed her. Glee club needed her, and most importantly, Lima needed her.

"You're right, Rachel." Quinn said slowly, he hated admitting when she was wrong, "I'm sorry, suicide is never the path. Tim is gone and I must steel my heart for what has to be done."

Rachel just nodded, and let a small smile flutter across her face, Quinn would be alright. With her help, with the Glee clubs help, Quinn would get through this and emerge as a stronger person and Huntress would emerge a stronger hero, ready to do whatever needs to be done to save her city.


	10. Epilogue: Taken

**EPILOGUE**

Quinn had managed to calm down when the police entered the hall. Thinking quickly, Rachel put back on Quinn's mask, then replaced Tim's as well. Puck and Finn had already taken Santana to the hospital, she would live, but the scars would never heal, much like Quinn's broken heart. Her heart ached. Without Tim, she was nothing, no, that wasn't true, she was the Huntress and a mother.

Rachel's dress was soaked from Quinn's tears, she had no idea one person could cry this much.

"Hahaha, the bird is dead!" A voice rang out, Two Face's.

Quinn let out an almighty cry and tears began to pour down her cheeks, increased ten fold from what it had been.

"There, there." Rachel soothed her, this was followed by a crack as Batman broke Two Face's jaw, knocking him out again.

"It'll be alright." Batman said, "At least he went down fighting."  
"Fighting?" Rachel spoke, before she could stop herself, "They weren't fighting. Joker destroyed him!"

Quinn let out another sob, she couldn't take this anymore, she couldn't take them arguing about Tim.

"Rach?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, Quinn."

"Take me home. Please."

Rachel nodded and slowly and carefully helped Quinn to her feet, "Jemma, you coming?" Rachel asked, looking at Jemma.

Jemma was sitting cross-legged beside Tim's body, pale faced, she slowly nodded and got up, following her sister and her sisters friend.

**The Fabray House**

Rachel smiled as she pulled into the driveway. Quinn had fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten in the car. Her head resting against the window. Jemma was awake in the back, just. Turning off the engine, Rachel got out and walked round to Quinn's side, opening the door slowly, sliding a hand through the gap, being careful to not let Quinn fall out onto the hard concrete floor.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel said softly, "We're home." Quinn's eyes opened slowly. Quinn was a very light sleeper, so she woke instantly, and with Rachel and Jemma supporting her, they made their way to the front door.

They stopped as soon as the door came into view, it was shattered and lying in bits. Quinn pulled herself out of her companions grasp and took the lead as they made their way inside.

The house was completely wrecked, furniture was overturned, tables and doors smashed and, most worryingly, bullet holes covered the walls.

"Mum, Dad!" Jemma shouted worried, and setting off into the living room, as soon as she opened the door, she screamed. Both Quinn and Rachel rushed to her side and peered inside. Their parents lay on the floor, face up, bullet holes all over their chests. Their faces were covered in white Joker make up.

"Beth!" Quinn gasped, and set off upstairs as Rachel tried to calm down Jemma, who was in fits of tears.

Nearing her room, Quinn could hear Beth crying and a familiar voice singing; "Hush little baby don't you cry, Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world, and if they don't laugh at our jokes. Mama's gonna stab out their god-damn throats. And if they try and run away, Mama's gonna paint the streets with their blood."

That was enough for Quinn, charging into the room, she froze when she saw only Harley in the room, holding her darling baby girl, "Brittany!" Quinn shouted, "Put my girl down!"

"Huntress!" Harley said with a smile, "She's my girl now."  
Quinn took a step towards her, Harley's smile faded as she pulled out an M-9 pistol and pushed it against Beth's temple, "Please, don't hurt her. I'll do anything."

"Start walking back downstairs." Harley ordered, pointing the gun at Quinn, who obliged and exited the room and started walking. When she reached the top of the stairs, there was a gunshot, and Quinn felt a burning pain in her back, that sent her toppling forward and down the stairs.

When Quinn opened her eyes, the first things she saw was Joker and Harley standing over her, Harley still holding Beth. Jemma and Rachel were lying beside her. Joker had a shot gun in his hand, and Harley was still holding the gun to Beth's temple.

"You ruined my party!" Joker growled at her, "I wanted to kill the bat! Not the bird!" Joker paused for a moment, "Now, I'm going to ruin your life."

"No..."Quinn gasped, got the gunshot wound hurt.

"Choose, your friend," He pointed the gun at Rachel, "Your sister," Pointed it at Jemma, "Or, your daughter!" He said, putting the barrel of the gun at Beth's head.

Quinn looked away, but her gaze fluttered to Rachel's still form, and Joker noticed this.

"We have a winner!" He announced, throwing the shot gun to the side, and drawing a switch blade. Pulling Rachel to her feet, a smile crossed his lips.

"Please...don't..." Quinn heard Rachel say faintly. Joker just laughed and stabbed the knife blade straight into her spine. Rachel screamed as Joker pulled the knife out and let go of Rachel, who collapsed to the ground, she was still breathing though, that was a good sign.

"Now," Joker said as two of his men came in and picked up Jemma, "We leave." As he started to walk out, he turned back, "Goodbye Miss Fabray. You were a good opponent, but I prefer my heroes, more bat like." And with that, he exited the house.

Quinn slowly rolled over and struggled to her feet. God how the bullet wound hurt. Stumbling towards the door, her daughter's cries hit her ears, breaking her heart. Her vision grew blurry as she exited the front door. Her balance started to go. She just managed to catch sight of two people running across the grass towards her, before her balance went completely, and she passed out.

Quinn awoke to the non existent synchronisation of two heart monitors. Their steady beeping worrying yet, oddly, comforting at the same time. Opening her eyes, she realised she was in a hospital. Trying to sit up, a sharp pain jarred her back, causing her to lie flat again. _What the hell had happened? _Her memory was fuzzy, looking to her left, she noticed her room mate for the first time. Rachel. Although, this wasn't the Rachel she was used to, this Rachel was sobbing her eyes out.

"Rach?" Quinn said, her voice sounded funny to her ears, "What's wrong?"

Rachel turned her head, so she was looking at Quinn, her eyes leaked sadness, "I can't move my legs, Quinn." Rachel said, tears pouring down her face, "The doctors have done all they can. They say I may be paralysed for life, or it could just last six months, they don't know."

"Rach..." Quinn began, but Rachel cut her off.

"You're holding up pretty well. Considering what happened."

"What happened?" Now Quinn was really confused, she didn't remember anything about last night, after Tim's death.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, "You don't remember, do you?"

Quinn didn't get a chance to answer, as the rest of the Glee club entered the small hospital room, Quinn smiled at them, but her smile disappeared instantly when no one smiled back.

"What's going on?" She asked, then realising that her sister wasn't there, added, "Where's Jemma?"

No one said anything until a deep voice replied from the window, "Joker's got her!" Batman informed her, "I couldn't stop him, he had too many men and..." He trailed off.

"And what?" Quinn asked confused.

Puck sat down on her bed and took both her hands in his, and took a deep breath before speaking, "He took Beth."

"Who?" Quinn asked, it not clicking.

Puck sighed, allowing a tear to run down his cheek, now Quinn was really worried, Puck never showed his emotions in front of people, "Joker and Harley, they took Beth."

Quinn face sunk and lost all colour. She wanted to scream, to cry her eyes out, to go on a rampage, but she knew it would do no good. She slowly nodded, "I'll get her back."

Puck shook his head, "Not the way you are?"  
"The way I am?"  
"Harley shot you." Batman stated.

"That's what the pain was," Quinn said to herself, "I don't care. Once I'm healed, I'll find Beth," By now, Puck had begun openly crying again, "I will Puck, even if I die in the process." Quinn swore this to him, to the Glee Club. She made a pact with God, that she would defeat the spawn of Satan and save of of his angels, her angel, from his fiery grip.


End file.
